Maintaining good hygiene is important for domesticated animals, such as dogs and cats, as well as other domesticated animals. When domesticated animals eat or drink, they place their faces in a bowl or dish containing food or water. Often times excess water, slobber, and food particles are left on the animal's face and sides of the mouth after they eaten or taken a drink of water.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.